


Baila Tigresa

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mariala [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon), The Mighty B! (TV)
Genre: Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by The Grim Adventures of the KND, Mariala and the El Tigre squad join together in a hilariously macabre special.
Series: Mariala [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Gracie and Mar were playing with Lucia's stuff as Mariala walked to them

"No no no! Lucia's gonna be so furiouso"

Mariala puts Gracie and Mar in their cribs

Mariala said "Gracie Mar Jose and Lucia are muy   
marcado if you touch their stuff"

Gracie and Mar cooed as they hears ghostly moaning

Mariala said "Oh no don't tell me you got Jose's scythe and my mom's lucky dress"

Mariala realized something

Mariala sees a teal dress with flowers and a scythe in it.

Mariala screamed as her hair frizzed out in fear "MOM'S DRESS!!"

Mariala said "What am I gonna do there's only one kid who could help me now"

In the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs hears his phone ringing

"Hello Krusty Krab got a problem we fix it with money......WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! Hey if you're looking for charity call El Tigre he's cheap"

Mr. Krab hangs up


	2. Chapter 2

The opening credits starts with Miracle City with the theme music for El Tigre playing before it turns to the right and the music mutates.

There was a green background before the red shoes walked with Mariala it as the theme to Mariala plays using the El Tigre instrumentation

~I'm your average girl ready to dance and twirl~

Mariala began to dance and sees Lucia angry

~When I sing they call me Mariala~

Mariala spinned Lucia

~I have a fire in my belly that won't be tamed and I'm as spicy as a ghostly pepper but as cheerful as a flapper~

Mariala and Lucia are being chased by Jose

Mariala, Lucia and Jose started dancing

~I am sweeter as a chihuahua it's a fairy tale come true I got magical dance shoes that turned out to be cursed too~

Mariala hugged her friends

~I'm Mariala~

Nickelodeon Baila Tigresa

Created by Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

Developed by Shaeril McBrown


	3. Chapter 3

Mariala hears a doorbell and opened the door

Mariala said "Gracias dios you're here hey you're not GatoPerro"

Manny said "No we're not I'm Manny Rivera also known as El Tigre and this is my dad and Grandpapi White Pantera and Puma Loco"

But they hears squealing

Frida said "Hey Manny i-"

It was Gracie and Mar

Frida squealed "Ay que lindo!"

Frida holds Gracie and Mar

Mariala said "So you like hummingbirds"

Manny said "No we are superheroes we tried to stay away from this town with the creepy stuff happen but El Tigre never say no to a problem"

Mariala showed Manny a dress with a scythe

Manny said "Don't worry El Tigre always have a plan"


	4. Chapter 4

Baila Tigre transition

Frida said "Wow great disguise Manny"

Manny was wearing a light purple shirt, blue pants and black flat shoes. He has his curly chocolate black hair is in a bun.

Manny said "Because you guys gonna to get this dress fixed I'll stay here in disguise if your mom gets back I'll keep her away from the closet"

Mariala said "But if my mom founds out that-"

Manny said "Shh don't worry I will never tell anyone that now get them outta here!"

The Riveras, Frida, Mariala, Mar and Gracie walked out of the house and the door closed.

Manny said "Alright phase 1 complete"

But he hears a door bell

Manny cleared his throat and said in a girly tone ~I'll get it!"

Manny said in a sing song voice ~Hello~

Manny opened the door revealing an angry Sartana of the Dead

Sartana said "Who are you"

Manny sanged ~La la la la I'm Mariala~

Sartana growled ~No you're not you're Manny Rivera!"

Manny said "I told you"

But Sartana snatch a scrunchie from Manny's hair causing it to fell reach to his shoulders

"Hey!"

Sartana slapped Manny in the face

"Watch it!"

Sartana pulled Manny's hair

"Ow ow ow !"

Sartana said "Tell me who you are before I get rough with you"

Manny said "I like to see you try"

Meanwhile

Mar and Gracie hears evil female laughing and babbled

Frida said "What is it The Flock of Fury has a plan"

Mar and Gracie nodded


	5. Chapter 5

Manny was tied up "Por favor no more I'm begging you!"

Sartana said "Then for the last time who are you"

Manny said "I tell you already I'm Mariala!"

Sartana growled and pulled out a radio.

Sartana turned it on and a song from an episode Mustache Kid played.

Manny said "NOOOOO!!!"

Manny hears the beautiful singing voice of his best friend and covers his ears.

Manny said "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!"

Sartana glared "Then spill it!"

Manny said "Okay I'll tell you everything"

Sartana said "Start talking"

3 hours later

Sartana said "So you're the son of a superhero and grandson of a super villian huh"

Manny said "Yes I tell you and you let me go where are you going"

Sartana said "To pay a visit to your family" as she put on a El Tigre belt

Manny takes off the ropes

Manny said "Not if I can help it!"

Manny opens the door revealing a angry Jose

"Where's my scythe Martinez!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Frida said "Mariala you think it's a good idea putting Mr. Rivera in charge with your sisters"

Mariala said "Good point"

Suddenly they hears evil female voices laughing

They walked into the Miracle City museum

It was the flock of fury

"Finally the necklaces of Sol and Luna!"

"With this power we could destroy men!"

Carmelita, Zoe and Pachita laughed but they hears babbling

It was Mar and Gracie

Mar and Gracie put on necklaces and crawled

"Hey!"

"Those necklaces are not toys!"

"Get back here right now!"

The flock of fury started to chase the afro puerto rican babies

Grandpapi said "Oh man what are the babies doing here!?"

Frida said "Challenging you for fool of the month!"

Mar and Gracie chanted

"No!! Don't read that!"

All of a sudden something macabre and scary happen to them

Mariala said "Look out it's gonna-"

BOOM!!

Meanwhile

Jose said "For the last time Mariala give me back my scythe!"

Manny said "I keep telling you I'm not Mariala and I don't have your stupid scythe!"

Jose growled "I'm not falling for that Martinez I might be powerless but I still got a voodoo doll it will make you tell the truth"

Manny gulped "What's that"

Fiery skulls appears in Jose's eye sockets 

"You'll see"

Jose laughed evilly as skeletal arms come out of a voodoo doll

But Jose stopped laughing and falls

"Something terrible just happen"

Manny said "I don't know who you are and why are you wearing this annoying costume but I don't care! I'm outta here!"

Jose said "No!! You gotta help me Mariala horrible women has fused with my scythe I can feel it They're evil and strangely heartbroken"

Manny said "What did you say"


	7. Chapter 7

Back to the museum

Everyone were coughing

Frida said "Is everyone okay"

Suddenly they hears a crow caw.

A woman has long curly dark brown hair in a bun, red eyes and tan skin. She have wide hips and muscular legs. She wears skull earrings, Mariala's mother's dress, dark green and lime stockings and black boots with skulls. She carries a scythe.

"YES I CAN FEEL THE POWER!! I CAN FEEL THE-"

The Macabra Reaper of Fury hears squealing

It was Mar and Gracie

She growled

"What are the babies doing here!?"

"I don't know mama!?"

"Will you girls stop that!?"

White Pantera said "I got a bad feeling about this"

"That could be arranged for you will be first to be assimilated by the Macabre Reaper of Fury!!!"

Frida said "Go go go!!!"

The Macabre Reaper of Fury sees her enemies running and reap Grandpapi

Frida screamed "Grandpapi no!!" as she sees Grandpapi's clothes

The Macabre Reaper of Fury said "He's only the first to be assimilated with us!"

Grandpapi's skull appears

"Soon all people will assimilate!"


	8. Chapter 8

Casa de Macho

Frida said "I don't understand where is Manny"

But they hears a voice

"Right here"

It was Sartana and she was wearing the El Tigre belt.

Frida and Mariala said "Oh no"

White Pantera said "Manny thank goodness you're here!"

Frida said "You guys that is not Manny it's only Sartana!"

Mariala said "Well maybe she ought to start"

Mule and Senor Chapi growled

White Pantera said "Well to be honest I never like the sombrero thing anyway"

Frida said "Are you loco this isn't Manny!"

Mariala said "So who are you!"

Sartana sneered "Actually these girls are delirious perhaps you could be checking in the apartment while I explained the situation to you"

White Pantera said "Good idea"

White Pantera snapped his fingers

Frida said "Oh no"

The nurses takes Frida and Mariala

"You gotta be kidding me!!"

"Let us go we gotta stop that monster!!"

Meanwhile

Carmelo opened the door

"Mariala you're late for the party"

But Carmelo screamed as he see the Macabre reaper of Fury

"You will assimilate!"

Mar and Gracie squealed in delight

Grandpapi said "What the babies trying to say is can we have some cake"

The Macabre reaper of Fury said "No!!!"

She reaps Carmelo with a scythe


	9. Chapter 9

Frida and Mariala walked to Sartana

Mariala said "What's going on here where's White Pantera!"

Sartana said "He got the same virus as you girls do quarantined in the apartment in the meantime I'll be taking over as leader"

Frida and Mariala see the apartment staff being bullied

Frida said "I keep telling you that is not Manny!"

Sartana sneered "You were sicker than I thought whatever you got is spreading in order in cure it my first order of ruler is Sartana"

Frida said "Alright that's it you're going down!"

Frida and Mariala were going to about to fight Sartana but surrounded by skeleton banditos

Mariala grabs Frida and began to dance

A red portal opened 

Mariala and Frida jumped into it and a portal closed

Sartana growled

Red shoes transition

Lynn Jr was bullying Lincoln for his "bad luck" but The Macabre Reaper of Fury reaps them

The girls were fighting

"Zebra Donkey!"

"Lunita!"

But the macabre reaper of Fury reaps them


	10. Chapter 10

Jose said "We gotta hurry the Macabra reaper of Fury is getting more powerful I can feel it Mariala!"

Manny said "Ugh I'm not Mariala I'm Manny Rivera!"

But they sees a car driving faster

"Hey! Watch it!"

Manny sees a skeleton bandito

Jose said "Uh Mariala is that your apartment"

Manny gasped "Oh no not her again!"

Red shoes transition

Manny and Jose were thrown into the living room

Sartana walked to them

"Hello Mariala"

Manny growled "I'm Manny not Mariala!"

Jose said "What have you done Sartana"

Sartana said "My destiny these dumb humans has the means to conquer the world for centuries instead fighting over the rest to eat cookies for dinner and now I'm in charge we're having world domination for dinner!"

Manny said "You never get away for these"

Sartana said "Who's gonna stop me Jose is powerless without his scythe and everyone still thinks you're the rebellious and free spirited Mariala"

Jose said "You're not Mariala"

Sartana said "Silence! Take them away!"


	11. Chapter 11

Manny was angry "Well ins't the perfecto sunday first I stuck dressed up as a rebellious and fiery Nina then a skeleton lady takes over Casa de Macho and now I'm locked up with a man in a Halloween costume!"

Jose growled "IT'S NOT A COSTUME!!" as ghostly green fire appears

Manny said "Oh really why don't you use your powers to open the door to get us-"

Suddenly a door opened

Jose shrugs

Frida hugged Manny "Manny! Thank goodness you're here!"

Mariala said "Never mind let's go"

Jose said "Wait! Take me with you I can help!"

Frida said "With wait a crash diet plan!"

Manny said "Wait why do you help us"

Jose said "Because I'm tired of everyone and their aunt Nancy always taking my scythe together using a voodoo doll we can fight the Macabra reaper of Fury and Sartana"

Mariala said "You get your scythe back and I help Frida find White Pantera"

Frida said "Well you been needing this"

Frida gives Manny a El Tigre belt

"Right so let's do this"

Manny put on his belt

"A belt are we on a fight or a fashion show"

"Just get on with this!"

Jose said "If you said so"

Jose laughed darkly as skeletal arms rises out of a voodoo doll and grab Manny by the neck

Jose said "I forget to mention this won't hurt a bit"


	12. Chapter 12

The Macabra reaper of Fury and Sartana were fighting but they hears a voice

"Hey!"

It was Manny in a skeleton warrior with a cape that was dark as black

"You with the dress!"

Jose said "I'm here with my scythe!"

Manny said "I'm here to save my family and friends!"

They started to fight as merengue music played

But nothing's works

Sartana and the Macabra reaper of Fury laughed

Manny said "Nothing's working!? Why isn't this woman always afraid of!"

Jose said "It's the dress I know about the dress"

Flashback opens

"Si that is my lucky dress I wore it since I got engaged to her dad"

"You call it lucky"

"Oh no it's lucky because it is immune to guitars supernatural powers and guacamole"

Flashback closes

Frida starts to play a soft tune on her guitar

The Macabra reaper of Fury realized that the dress turned small

"Wha-what's going on!?"

Sartana covers her ears

"Now!"

Jose and Manny chanted and all of a sudden the Macabra reaper of Fury exploded

Zoe, Carmelita and Pachita groaned

Mar and Graciela crawled to Lucia

Jose picks up his scythe

"Finally my scythe!"


End file.
